Smoke and Bottles
by silverxxprincess
Summary: During the day, Ginny runs a daycare for Muggle children. At night, she goes back to the wizarding world and lets loose. Her separate lives are inching closer together, and now Draco is back in the picture...Rated M for later smut, drug use.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! I'm going to start posting this story, mostly because i'm suffering from serious writer's block for le cirque...please don't hate me. this might end up only being a few chapters, but i've got a great idea for it. lots of love-silverxxprincess**

* * *

><p>"Miss Ginny? Can I have a juice box?"<p>

Ginny turned to the dark haired girl standing beside her, looking up at the young witch with pleading eyes.

"Of course, Sarah. Go play by Nik and Sasha and I'll be right back." The little girl happily bobbed off to be near her friends. Ginny stretched as she stood up, pulling up her jeans and wiping her hands free of paste on her thighs. She walked to the small kitchen, grabbing a few crisps out of an open bag as she passed on her way to the refrigerator. She opened the door, basking in the cool air that rushed over her before reaching toward the red box of juice on the lower shelf. Ginny knew apple was Sarah's favorite juice, and the little brunette _was_ her favorite, after all. As she was walking toward the living room where six young Muggle children were gathered, Ginny's eye caught on the corner of a black box. _Later, Gin..._the voice inside her head whispered. She shook her head, and went back to the children.

From 8 a.m. until 6 p.m. Ginny watched Muggle children in her rented house. Her daycare business wasn't huge, but it provided enough money to pay for rent and food for the kids, with a little extra to put away. Besides, Ginny loved children, magical and Muggle alike. It was a joy for her to watch and play with children, without the burden of footing the bill for their every expenses. It was also great that the kids left her at dark, so she was able to enjoy life as a young twenty-something.

"Story time!" Ginny called as she came back into the living room. The children all squealed and ran toward the corner, where pillows were provided for their small bottoms to wiggle on. Ginny sat on the carpet, crossed her legs, and allowed Sarah to sit on her lap while she read _Goodnight, Moon_ to her captive audience.

Three hours later, Ginny chatted with the mothers of Sasha and Sarah, who happened to be cousins. At a knock on the door, Ginny excused herself and opened it to face a frazzled father.

"Er, hello. Is this Ginevra's home? I'm Nik's father..." The man looked around the comfortable home, his eyes focusing on his tow-headed son. The voices of the two women dropped, and the older one looked at the man with pity.

"Yes, you're at the right place. I'm Ginevra," Ginny shuddered at her given name, "But you can call me Ginny. Nik is quite the ladies' man," Ginny added, nodding at his hand-holding with Sasha.

"Yes, yes, of course. I'm Paul, by the way. My wife usually picks him up, so I'm a little lost..." The man's gaze followed the two other women in the room.

"Don't worry, Melissa told me you'd be picking Nik up. Nik, I'll see you tomorrow sweetie," Ginny knelt down and gave the little boy a hug before standing up and shaking Paul's hand. "Nice to meet you," Ginny said, turning to hug Sasha and Sarah. The man left, and the room felt much less tense.

"I heard his wife is cheating on him," Sarah's mother, Danielle, whispered to Ginny as she helped Sarah into her coat. Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Melissa? She's pregnant."

"But with whose baby?" Danielle shrugged. "All I'm saying is that five months ago she stumbled home on the arms of a very attractive Italian man, and now she's the only one who's excited about the baby."

"Dani, stop gossiping," Sasha's mother, Lori, swatted her sister's arm. Ginny smiled at their playfulness, but inside she was worried. Nik was one of the few boys that she watched, and he was such a sweetheart.

"I'll see you all tomorrow," Ginny sang, ushering the family toward the door. They waved one last time, and Ginny waved back with a smile that dropped the second she closed the door and leaned against it.

She took a deep breath, then walked to the kitchen, pulling out the pack of cigarettes that taunted her earlier. She greedily lit one up, taking in a deep breath before leaning against the counter and letting it out. She finished the fag, then went up the wooden stairs to her bedroom, throwing open the closet door. She tapped a finger against her lips, her eyes roaming through her evening clothes, finally settling on a dark blue, skintight dress. Ginny stripped, leaving her day clothes in a pile, and stepped over the pile into the dress. She pulled it up, wiggling it over her bum, then contorted her arms to zip it all the way up. She dug through a pile of laundry to find a pair of black heels, slung them on, then shook her head to loosen her hair up a bit.

"Lavender, where are you?" Ginny grumbled as she lit another cigarette, staring at the fireplace. She took a sip of tea, tipping back the cup to finish it, then stubbed out her cigarette in the little puddle left behind. She tapped her wand, now taken out of it's hiding place from her bedside table, letting sparks feebly fly out of the end. Green flames lit up the fireplace, casting an eery glow on the pictures on the mantle. Lavender stumbled out, pulling her black dress down to cover her bum, then waved at Ginny.

"Hey girly," Lavender's light brown hair bounced in curls as she walked to give Ginny a hug.

"You're late," Ginny said, sighing when Lavender looked at her wrist and discovered there was no watch.

"Oh, bugger. Fashionably late." Ginny rolled her eyes and grasped Lavender's hand, Disapparating to the expanded part of wizarding London.

* * *

><p>"Ginny!" Lavender yelled, reaching out to the redhead. Ginny smiled dreamily, holding up her half-full glass and gyrating her bum into the groin of the lucky man behind her. The unknown man pressed his hand hard against Ginny's hip bone, causing a flicker of pain in her eyes. She took a sloppy sip of her drink, bolstering up her confidence, then smiled at the man.<p>

"Wanna go out back with me?" He breathed into her ear. Ginny nodded, downed the rest of her drink, then smiled at Lavender with half lidded eyes.

"I'll be back sweetie," She called to Lavender, grabbing the man's hand as he led her to an exit. The man pushed it open with his shoulder, grabbing Ginny around the waist. She inhaled the man's scent, a mix of sweat, cologne, and...could it be?

"Do you have weed?" He nodded, leaning against the brick wall of the alley as Ginny rubbed her bum against his inner thigh while he dug into his pockets. He pulled out a tissue, tapped his wand with it, and unzipped the small baggie now in his hands. He smelled it, offering it to her. Ginny took a deep sniff, closing her eyes at the scent. It was fantastic.

The man showed her a small glass bowl, hardly bigger than her finger, then began to pack it. Ginny watched him closely, growing anxious. He finally tapped the bowl with his wand, causing a thin stream of smoke to drift up from the packed marijuana. He took a deep breath, holding it in and passing it to Ginny. She copied his movements, inhaling deeply, feeling the thick smoke fill up her lungs. She opened her eyes partially, startled at how close the man was to her face. He slowly dipped his head down, pressing his lips to hers. She opened her mouth to him, letting the smoke drift into his mouth. He grabbed her roughly, pulling her closer, as she tilted her head up to blow out the rest of the smoke.

The thick smoke curled around the entwined couple, putting the world in a hazy focus. Ginny took another hit, holding the smoke in until her lungs ached, then let it out slowly. The man took his second hit–proving to be the last–and blew the smoke up into the dark night sky.

He turned his attention back to Ginny as he pocketed the bowl, grabbing her bum in one hand as he gently pulled her chin up to him. Contrary to his movements, he kissed her roughly, bruising her lips as she entangled her hands in his dark hair. His hand slid down, coming to rest on the hem of Ginny's very short dress. He yanked upwards, exposing her arse to the cool night air. She shivered, and he grabbed down firmly, trailing his other hand to her bust. He brushed his knuckles over her panting bosom, then slammed his fist up into her jaw.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dammit," Ginny swore as she opened her eyes. Her jaw was throbbing, and she tasted blood. It was still dark outside, and no one was around. She spat onto the ground next to her, then pushed herself to a sitting position. The alley spun in front of her, and she leaned to the side, retching. Ginny groaned, then tried to stand again. She succeeded in kneeling, and reached out to grab for her purse. She frowned, turning slowly to look behind her. No purse.

"You blood bastard," She muttered, struggling to stand up. She leaned against the brick wall for support, then patted her side to make sure she had her wand. She grasped it tightly, visualizing her house, then Apparated with a small _pop_.

"Ginny! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Lavender, I'm fine." Ginny sank into the couch, rubbing a hand over her face.

"Gin, you are not! What happened?"

"Nothing. I need to go to the Ministry tomorrow though. My purse was stolen." Lavender crossed her arms, standing in front of Ginny with a sad look on her face.

"Ginny, are you sure you're okay?"

Ginny nodded, looking up at Lavender. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll see you next Friday." Lavender pursed her lips, then nodded.

"Okay, see you soon. Give me a call if you need anything." Lavender motioned to the fireplace, touched the back of Ginny's hand gently, then Disapparated. Ginny sighed, rubbing her jaw. Lavender was a good friend to her, even if they weren't "best friends". She was the girl Ginny had a good time with, the girl who looked after her after too many drinks. _I should be that friend to her_, Ginny thought to herself.

She groaned as she lifted herself off the couch, stumbling to the dark kitchen for a vial of Hangover potion. She shoved aside several bottles of Firewhiskey and vodka, biting her lip when she couldn't find any.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit," she muttered, realizing she'd have to go straight to Diagon Alley in the morning, and–even worse–have to deal with her hangover tomorrow morning. She almost whimpered as she realized this would have to be done before 8 a.m. and it was currently two o'clock.

Ginny sank into one of the chairs in the kitchen, tapping her wand gently against her jaw while muttering "_Episkey_". She felt the swelling decrease a bit, and knew the color of her skin had returned to an ashen hue instead of purpling. Her eyes began to droop, and through her haze she knew she should head upstairs to her bedroom, but it was so far away...

* * *

><p>A quick knock at the door woke Ginny from her disturbed sleep. She fell as she panicked, realizing it was Sasha or Sarah's mother at the door.<p>

"One second," she called shakily to the door, bolting upstairs to change. Her kid's parents could not see her like this. She pulled her hair back roughly, ripped off her dress and threw on her trousers from yesterday and an old jumper. She fiddled with a tin of mints, growling when the lid wouldn't open. She angrily threw it against the side table, where it burst open, littering the floor with tiny white squares. She grabbed one, shoving it in her mouth before frantically running down to open the door.

"I'm so sorry, I had to run to the grocer's and grab a few more juice boxes, I just ran out last night and totally for–" Ginny stopped mid-sentence, furrowing her brow and setting her lips in a thin line.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Ron shuffled his feet, looking down at the cobblestone walkway. He held out Ginny's purse, raising his head to look somewhere above her shoulder.

"This was dropped off this morning. Er, I thought I'd check on how you're–" She ripped the small bag out of his hand, clutching it to her chest.

"Thought you'd see how I'm doing on my own? Going to go back to loving Mummy and Daddy, tell them how crap my life is? Leave," she hissed at him, slamming the door in his face.

She locked it manually, pressing her body against it as if her scant body weight would prevent her brother from coming into her life again. After a few moments Ginny pushed herself off from the door, glancing at the clock as she did. It was only 7:23. She still had over half an hour before the kids arrived. Stupid, bloody Ron. At least he had caused her to wake up on time.

Ginny slowly walked up the stairs, her head pounding in anger and pain as her hangover set in. She threw her purse on the bed, then scratched out a note to Lavender when she got to her room, pleading for Hangover potion in exchange for free alcohol on Friday. She sent it on its way with her owl, Pepper, then trudged to the bathroom to splash cool water on her face and fix her make up.

She went downstairs, steadily taking the steps one-by-one. The refrigerator doors opened with a lazy flick of her wand, and nine yogurts flew out and settled themselves on the counter, along with nine spoons. Ginny rummaged threw the cabinets, looking for a container of formula. Today was her rough day: five toddlers, four preschoolers, and two infants. She gritted her teeth, taking in a deep breath as she slowly shook one bottle to mix it up, setting it down and picking up the other as she exhaled. She glanced at the drawer with her cigarettes, biting her lip as the want overtook her.

"No," she said out loud to herself. She never smoked or drank anything but coffee and water when she was watching her kids. Their parents trusted her, and also provided her with her salary. She couldn't lose that. She set the bottle down, laying her hands on the cool counter while she rearranged her face in a soft smile.

Even though last night turned out awful, she knew that it would repeat itself in two days. _This time, I won't bring my purse, _she thought with a wry snort. A knock at the door brought her out of her reverie, and as she turned to look at the clock she knew it was 8 sharp. Natalie's mum was always there first on Saturday morning.

Two hours later, Ginny's head was throbbing with pain. Lavender still had yet to send the much needed potion, and there was nine energy-filled kids in her living room.

She heard a _crash!_ and almost dropped Brandon, the baby in her arms. She rushed to the living room, wincing as Brandon began crying. Seven kids backed away from the vase that lay shattered on the floor, while two others ran to hid behind the couch.

"What happened?" She asked above the din of Brandon's wailing. All of the kids looked down at the floor. Ginny rubbed her forehead with one hand as she began to bounce the screaming baby in her arms. "Nik, Sarah, come here please."

The two children guiltily looked at Ginny as they moved from behind the couch and stood in front of her.

"How did this happen?" Nik burst into tears, and Ginny clenched her teeth. She couldn't tolerate any more crying, or she would cry herself. "It's okay," she said gently, kneeling in front of the small boy. She noticed he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. "Neither of you are in trouble, but I need to know how the vase broke."

"W-we were playing house, a-and I wanted to give her something nice, 'cause I'm the d-daddy," Nik whimpered, looking at Sarah out of the corner of his eye.

"Did you drop it?" Ginny asked softly, thinking that he was trying to live up to his expectations of what a dad should be. Nik nodded, shifting his glance to the broken china pieces.

"You're not a good daddy," Sarah said, crossing her arms and pointing her nose in the air. Ginny gaped and grabbed Sarah's arm, pulling her to face Nik.

"Apologize right now," Ginny said sternly, noting the sudden worry that flashed in her eyes.

"Sorry," the little girl mumbled, looking back to the floor. Nik smiled and hugged her. Ginny left the two children, frowning as she wished adults could act as mature as children could, swallowing their pride and accepting each other with no qualms.

She bounced Brandon as she grabbed a bottle, relaxing as his attention went to the bottle instead of his cries. The throbbing in her head returned, and she wished there was an owl tapping at her window with a little vial tied to its leg.

It wasn't until she was waiting with Brandon for his parents to pick him up later that day that the long-awaited tapping came. She glanced at the sleeping baby, then at the window, shifting Brandon to her shoulder as she quietly eased open the latch. The owl stepped in, almost human-like, and cooed up at her softly. Ginny frowned as she lifted the letter off of the animal's leg. No vial was attached. The outside of the envelope was blank, very unlike Lavender; she always decorated any piece of paper she could grasp, a result of her addiction to the Muggle pill Adderall. She opened it with one hand, peeking to make sure Brandon was still asleep.

_Thanks for the potion._

There was no signature, no other words. She scowled, seeing red at the thought of someone intercepting her post. Not only had someone read her note, they had taken the note that was possibly attached from Lavender along with the Hangover potion. _Son of a bitch_.

She gave Pepper a piece of bread crust, then sent her upstairs. Ginny crumbled the note in her hand, shoving it into her pocket as she bounced Brandon. Ten minutes later she heard a knock at the door, and almost cried in relief. _Finally_. Five minutes of small talk later and Ginny closed the door softly, almost running to the kitchen to get her cigarettes. She hungrily lit it with the end of her wand, practically moaning with satisfaction and relief. After quenching her need, Ginny began to think clearer. She walked upstairs to her room, lightly smoothing Pepper's feathers at the top of her head as she scratched out a note.

"Take this to the person who took the potion, okay?" The owl blinked twice, stepping toward the window. Ginny opened the latch, watching as Pepper lazily sailed away on the wind. The note had been brief and to the point:

_Do not fuck with me. _

Ginny always found that short and sweet was the way to go.

* * *

><p><strong>review please! i promise, there will be dg interaction in the next chapter! i will not disappoint! **


	3. Chapter 3

**long update today! there's so much going on in this chapter. enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Draco stroked his chin as he read the note from Ginevra. He smirked; her anger was evident through four short words. He lounged back on his expensive leather couch, slowly folding the note over and over several times. He believed she most likely had an inkling of who intercepted her mail, but he knew she would bury that theory deep down inside of her. He knew she would refuse to believe he was in her life again, but he would push and shove his way back in if he had to. As much as he pretended he didn't miss her, his heart had almost leapt out of his chest when he recognized her owl slowly gliding through the air near his flat.<p>

He had quickly opened the window, beckoning to the owl while clucking softly. Pepper remember him at once from endless nights gliding back and forth between his flat and Ginny's house, carrying letters of love to each. Draco softly scratched the back of the owl's neck, reading Lavender's note to Ginny quickly. He frowned at the mention of "that handsome bloke", scowling when Lavender accepted Ginny's offer of free alcohol on Friday. _Friday_, Draco had mused to himself, glancing at his daybook to check if he had any business going on that would conflict with his plan.

* * *

><p>Ginny crawled through the window, scowling as her thin shirt caught on an exposed nail. She reached back through the window, grabbing her tea and cigarettes before situating herself against the roof. She took a drag of the cigarette, tilting her head back as she blew the smoke out. Her eyes found the small rays of the morning light rising over the Muggle town.<p>

Ginny had laid in bed, staring at the boards of the ceiling as she wished sleep to come. After six hours of laying in bed, she decided to make her morning tea and watch the sun rise.

It was a peace she rarely came by. There weren't any screaming children, any rude men trying to feel her up. Her family wasn't there to ignore her existence, and best of all, _he_ wasn't there, staring at her hungrily. She took a deep breath, bringing her tea up to her mouth to take a sip. She paused after feeling the warm liquid slide down her throat, warming her hands around the large red cup. The sun began to rise higher, painting the sky a brilliant orange with red veins lazily shooting upwards.

Ginny frowned as she began to think of her future. For now, all she had going for her was the daycare. She didn't have any other source of income, and she wasn't going to school. Her friends were limited, a side affect of losing almost any connection she had to Hogwarts. Although she loved her kids, she wasn't sure if she wanted to own the daycare for the rest of her life.

She rubbed a knuckle under her eye, smearing her make up from last night. Her whole body felt tired, and she wished she could sleep and not have dreams, but then it was her dreams that kept her awake. It was a viscous circle that exhausted her mentally and physically.

Ginny wrinkled her brow as she held her chin in one hand, resting her elbow on her knee, cigarette held between her pointer and middle fingers. Today was payday for her; as the children left, the parents would leave checks that detailed her weekly services. She would rush to the Muggle bank first, cashing five of the checks and putting the rest in savings before Apparating to Diagon Alley and visiting Gringotts to exchange half of the Muggle money for Galleons, Knuts, and Sickles.

The burn of her cigarette startled her, and she gave a shout of shock as the cigarette left a burn on her arm. The angry little circle pulsed with pain, and Ginny cupped her opposite hand over the burn, squeezing the tea mug between her knees. She bit her lip hard, tasting blood as she scrambled for the window, dropping the mug.

"Shit," she hissed quietly, following the downward spiral of the red cup, wincing when it shattered on the stone patio below. A surge of pain reminded her that she needed to get back into her bedroom to get her wand. She gritted her teeth, pushing her torso through the window before falling and landing on her side. She heard a sickening _crack!_ and whimpered, pushing herself up to a sitting position. She lifted her shirt, already seeing the skin on her ribs purple. The ringing of the doorbell startled her, and she clenched her teeth as she held her side and ran to the door.

"Good morning, Ginny. Tyler's already had half of a banana, so maybe he'll eat a little more later? I'll pick him up around four, if that's okay," Tyler's mother, Anna, chattered away, already digging in her purse for her cell phone as she passed the toddler over to Ginny. She wrapped her arm around him, holding him to her good side as she squeezed out a smile for the busy mother.

"Not a problem, I'll try giving him some cereal in a bit. Have a good day!" Ginny closed the door a little harder than necessary and looked at the sleepy child.

"I think you get to take two naps today," she murmured as she walked to the playpen and lay him down in it, dashing upstairs to grab a bandage. She un-peeled the flesh-toned bandage, ran her arm under water quickly to clean the burn then patted it dry, sticking the bandage on. Ginny pondered healing her ribs herself, then decided against it. She had a flashback of Potter's bone-less arm, shuddering. She definitely didn't want that to happen to her, and no matter how much faith she had in her healing, it would have to wait until later. A knock downstairs alerted her to the arrival of more of her kids.

Four hours later, Ginny was ready to snap. She had brought the kids outside to play in order to wear them out, and immediately regretted it. They screamed as they chased each other, and one little girl squealed when she fell. The tears began falling instantly, and she wailed as Ginny set down her tea and ran to her.

"It's okay, Lacy. It's just a scrape. Here, come with me and I'll make it all better." The little girl's lower lip trembled as she latched onto Ginny's hand. Ginny looked around the small yard quickly, making sure the gate was locked before leading the girl up to the bathroom. She lifted Lacy onto the counter, then rummaged for antiseptic. Ginny dabbed a little bit of the stinging liquid onto a cotton ball, then pressed it to the girl's knee.

Lacy let out a blood curling scream, kicking Ginny in the face as she began crying again. Ginny fell back onto the bathroom floor, staring at the ceiling. _Kill me,_ she pleaded with the gods. _Please, please kill me._ She gently felt her face, grimacing as her fingers found the tender spot on her cheek bone. At least there wasn't any blood, and at that Ginny sighed in relief.

"M-miss Ginny, I'm s-so sorry I k-kicked you," Lacy bawled, hugging herself tightly.

"It's okay, Lacy. I know it stings. It was an accident, so don't worry." Ginny crouched down and placed a princess bandage on the girl's knee, smiling tiredly as Lacy's eyes lit up upon seeing the blonde princess.

She walked the girl back to the backyard, returning to her chair as she watched the children play. She could almost feel every drop of blood as it passed through the veins and arteries of her head and neck, and Ginny let out a frustrated breath. Why was watching her kids getting so difficult? They used to bring her so much joy, and now they were simply a pain in the arse. It had to be the drugs and alcohol. And the sex. She was doing so much harm to her body, but she loved it. It was becoming difficult to resist cigarettes, and the call of alcohol was nearly deafening. The occasional blunt was fantastic too. Ginny sighed and tucked her legs onto the chair.

Ginny almost sobbed in joy when she closed the door after the last parent four hours later. Her kids were gone for the day, earlier than usual. She lit a cigarette as she went to her bedroom and grabbed her purse, stuffing the checks from the parents inside as she entered the kitchen. Stubbing her fag out in the sink, she slipped on a pair of shoes and locked the back door, Apparating on the back stoop with a small _pop!_

She arrived in the waiting room of St. Mungo's, glancing around as she ambled to the Welcome Witch. The young girl behind the glass looked up sourly, and with a start Ginny realized it was Pansy Parkinson. Parkinson grinned like a greedy cat as she recognized Ginny.

"Weasley," she said with nauseating sweetness, "what can I do for you?"

Ginny glared at the dark haired witch. "I need a few bones mended," she said, placing a hand on her side.

As much as Pansy wanted to taunt Ginny about her carelessness and clumsy self, she scrawled Ginny's name on a piece of parchment and sent it flying back to the Healers.

"It'll be a few moments. Why don't you take a seat?" Parkinson waved her hand to the rickety chairs that made up the waiting room with boredom. Ginny bared her teeth in a scornful smile, turned and took a seat in the back of the room.

After an hour of being ignored by Parkinson and watching wizards who arrived after her get attention first, Ginny's name was finally called. The Healer who mended her ribs was an elderly wizard who had a tendency to mutter to himself. He poked her side with his wand several times, then mumbled the incantation that Ginny almost used.

"You're all set," he grumbled, motioning for her to leave the room first.

"Thank you," Ginny said pleasantly, frowning as she walked out of the room.

After leaving the joyous environment of St. Mungo's, Ginny back to Muggle London, where she cashed her checks, then Apparated to Diagon Alley. After visiting Gringotts, she wandering the streets of wizarding London for half an hour, glancing at store windows and staring up at the dreary sky. She took a deep breath, almost as if she could breath in the scent of magic like she inhaled air. She missed the wizarding world, that was for sure. Her only magical companion nowadays was Lavender, and the strange men she hooked up with. _Speaking of hooking up..._Ginny glanced at the nearest clock and started when she realized it was eight o'clock. _Already?_

She quickly Apparated home and ran upstairs to change into a pair of denim shorts and a tight, low-cut black shirt. She threw on a few silver necklaces, grabbed a pair of red heels and sprang into the fireplace, grabbing a handful of powder and shouting, "Lavender Brown's flat!" before spinning in the green flames. She stumbled out of the smaller fireplace, hopping on one foot as she slipped on one heel.

"Hey Lavender, sorry if I'm late. Ready to go?"

Lavender looked at Ginny amusingly. "Yeah, I'm good. Are we hopping there?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny. C'mon. Who's house is it again?"

"Roger...Davies, I think. He was a few years older than us at Hogwarts. He's sexy," Lavender added with a wiggle of her eyebrows. Ginny laughed and grabbed Lavender's arm, Apparating with her to a huge mansion in the countryside. All of the lights appeared to be on, and music was rattling the window panes.

"Perfect," Ginny whispered in awe, staring at the vast number of people walking to the house. Lavender grabbed Ginny's hand and practically ran with her to the door. They walked in–heads already pounding–to a cloud of smoke. Ginny tried not to greedily breath in the thick air while Lavender dragged her to a room packed with people. She found a glass full of amber liquid being shoved into her hand and immediately drank it in one gulp as Lavender passed a clear glass bottle of Muggle vodka back to her.

The two girls walked through the house, sharing the bottle and watching their former peers. They finally sank into an old couch down in the basement of Davies' house. There were nine other people in the room, eight of them men and one woman who was straddling the man on the far right, sticking her tongue down his throat.

One of the men leaned forward and offered Ginny the cigarette he had taken a long drag from. She accepted it and, upon inhaling, discovered it was marijuana. She almost squealed with excitement and took a deep hit from it, passing it to her left as she held in the smoke. She let it out slowly, savoring the taste of the pot. Her throat was dry now, and she grabbed the bottle from Lavender's limp grasp, taking a big sip and sloshing some of the liquid out of the bottle onto her chest. The man nearest to her right leaned forward and slowly licked the fiery fluid from her skin. She closed her eyes briefly, opening them again as the joint came back to her. Once again, she took a long, deep drag and held the smoke in, almost feeling the exchange of oxygen and carbon dioxide in her lungs. She turned and let out the smoke above her shoulder, her lips crashing down on the man next to her.

He grabbed her legs and pulled her onto his lap, knotting his hands in her long hair as his tongue delved deep into her mouth. She fought him for dominance, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. After a while they both pulled away and sat panting, staring in different directions. She took another swig from the bottle, successfully emptying it. She shook the bottle as if she could conjure more with her motions, then gently set it on the floor and began giggling. Her laughter died down as her attention shifted to the only light in the room. She sat, staring at the glowing orb in fascination, until a small bottle was thrusted into her hand. She looked up, staring as Oliver Wood sank next to her, pushing the man she had kissed off the couch. Lavender giggled and leaned over.

"Can I have _hiccup_ some?" Wood nodded and Ginny unscrewed the bottle, watching as Lavender took a long swig then passed it back to Ginny. She took a drink, giving it back to Wood. He took his drink, then grabbed Lavender's hand and tugged her over to his lap.

"Sit down," he said roughly, pulling up her shirt. Ginny thought he was going to try to go for second base until he laid Lavender down on her back, balanced on his lap. He poured some of the liquid onto Lavender's naval, then motioned for Ginny.

"Take a bloody body shot," he slurred, pushing her head toward Lavender's abdomen. Ginny sucked up the liquid, snorting as Lavender began to laugh uncontrollably.

An hour later Ginny and Oliver Wood finished off the bottle. Lavender had passed out in a deep sleep half an hour in, and was currently curled against Wood's chest on the couch. Ginny's vision was tripling; she saw thirty people in the room, then she saw one huge person that was actually the blurred result of the twelve people in the room. Everywhere she looked, it took an extra three seconds for her mind to comprehend that she had moved. She stood up shakily and began to sway from one side to the other, moving her hips to an unheard beat. When more people got up and danced she began to sing the words to "Cauldron Full Of Hot, Strong Love" in warbling voice. The music upstairs began to get louder, and the bass thumped down to meet the people in the small room.

A hand glided around her waist, settling on her hips. The person–Ginny thought it was a man–pulled her back to him, pulling her hair off the nape of her neck with his other hand. She gyrated against him, lacing her fingers with his on her waist. He turned her around, and she thought she saw a flash of silver, but passed it off as the lightbulb above them. His knee nudged her legs apart, and soon she was placing his hands on her bum, settling her hands on top of his. She tossed her head back, making her hair crackle with life, and swung her hips slowly back and forth in a tantalizing motion. He pulled her face up to his, turning her head slightly.

"Let's go back to your place," he whispered, kissing her earlobe then placing another kiss on her neck. She nodded, holding tight to his hand as he led them upstairs to a spare bedroom that housed a huge fireplace. He took a pinch of powder and muttered, "Ginny Weasley's house," holding her to him. They spun in a motion that caused Ginny's stomach to churn, and Ginny tripped on the fireplace as they arrived at her house. She ran to the bathroom, kneeling down in front of the toilet and vomiting violently. She wiped her mouth and flushed, then went to the sink and gargled mouthwash. She returned to the bedroom, stumbling a bit, and fell onto the bed.

The man pinned her under him in a second, placing kisses along her collarbone up to her lips. She viciously kissed him, pulling him down to her as she grabbed a fistful of hair. He grunted, slipping a hand under her shirt to gently fondle her chest. She gasped as he pinched a nipple, then pulled her hands away to twist them behind her back, snapping her bra off. The man tugged her shirt over her head, throwing her bra in the corner as he lightly traced the shape of her breasts and her ribs. She thought she saw him frown as he placed a hand over the bruise on her side where her ribs had healed, but she wasn't certain. She reached for his shirt, attempting to undo the tiny buttons. She finally gave up with a frustrated sigh, and tugged the shirt over his head. His faint laughter was cut short by Ginny's nimble fingers undoing his pants. She tugged them down his legs, and he kicked them off with his feet, allowing them to sit on the floor in a pile. Ginny's shorts were quickly disposed of somewhere in her room.

The man dragged a finger from her knee up to her thigh, snapping her panties against her skin before moving his hand up to cup her breast. She groaned, grabbing his strong shoulders. His mouth lowered to her nipple while his other hand gently pinched at the skin of her breast. She began panting as his skilled tongue and mouth worked her aching breasts. He moved a hand down to her panties, outlining the skimpy fabric before tugging them to the side. He scraped her delicate skin with his fingernail, sending a shiver down Ginny's spine before sliding two fingers inside her wet core.

She let out a gasp and he smirked, slowly pumping his fingers in and out of her. She began groaning, her hips bucking at his touch. He suddenly withdrew his fingers to her aching disappointment and tugged down the waistband of his boxers, pulling Ginny's hips closer to him. He hovered above her, winking at her before plunging deep inside her. She moaned loudly, grasping at the sheets beneath her as he steadily increased his speed. He filled every inch of her up, and she could feel everything.

"Oh!" Ginny whimpered as he placed a finger on her pulsing button of nerves. He grunted a reply, shivering as Ginny wrapped her legs around his back. He placed his hands on her hips that were now off the mattress, and moved them back to grab two handfuls of Ginny's firm bum. She let her arms rest above her head, her cries growing louder as the man increased his speed. He clenched his teeth together as Ginny began screaming in ecstasy, shuddering as his own climax overtook him.

"Ginny," he groaned, stopping his thrusts to hold her hips tight against him. Her eyes fluttered open as she slowly unwrapped her legs, rolling to the other side of the bed. He surrounded her body with his own as he tugged the sheet over them, resting a hand on Ginny's side and placing the other under his head. He closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep with a smile; he could have sworn that as she climaxed, Ginny had whimpered his name:

"Draco!"

* * *

><p><strong>an: sorry if there's any typos, i'm kinda rolling right now and i'm also really tired. told you there'd be d/g interaction in this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: language, violence**

* * *

><p>Ginny groaned loudly as the early morning sunlight hit her face. She reached blindly for her bedside table, yanking open the drawer and fumbling for the bottles of Hangover potion she had purchased yesterday. She uncorked one, rolling onto her back and tipping it into her throat before tossing the empty bottle onto the floor. Taking a deep breath, she turned to lay on her side, grumbling as she flicked her wand to close the curtains. She rolled her shoulders as she placed her hands together and under her head. A brief touch on her side followed by a strong arm pulling her closer caused her to smirk.<p>

"Want another go from last night? I still have two hours until–" Ginny turned her head to look at the man, and her mouth dropped open. "No fucking way. Leave. Now!" She pushed herself away from Malfoy, clutching the sheet to her chest as she reached for her wand again.

"Like I haven't seen it all before," Malfoy drawled lazily, rolling onto his back to look at the ceiling. "You look striking, love."

"Get the fuck out!" Ginny screeched, pointing her wand at the blonde. He sat up in a flash, pulling her body to him.

"Don't you dare," he growled in her ear, running a hand down her spine.

"I want you out of my house. Never come back," she pushed against his chest, trying to break his hold on her. He coolly lifted an eyebrow, looking down at her petite form.

"See, I was under the impression that this was going to be a romantic reunion. Obviously, I was wrong."

Ginny violently shoved him away, grabbing a large jumper from her drawers to pull over her head as she watched him in the mirror. She glared at him in the glass.

"There is, and never will be, anything romantic between us."

"Hmm, see, that's where you're wrong. We have history. Lots of history."

"No. We. Don't." Ginny said between gritted teeth, fondling her wand. "I'll give you one minute to leave."

Draco took a step closer to her, smirking as he raised a hand to cup her chin. "I'm not leaving, love," he remarked, brushing his thumb over her lips. She narrowed her eyes, grabbing his wrist. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her other wrist with his free hand, twisting it back. She let out a quiet cry, gritting her teeth as she stared daggers at him.

"Drop it," he suggested, tilting his head to look at the enraged witch.

"Go fuck yourself," she uttered. He shook his head and bent her wrist farther back. Her brows knotted together, and she dug her elbow into his stomach.

"Don't play dirty," he warned, grabbing her elbow and bending it behind her back, bringing her chest flush with his. She smiled with sickening sweetness.

"That's the only way I know how to play." She rubbed her hips against his, noticing his silver eyes darken.

"I remember," he said huskily, licking his lips. Malfoy snapped her wrist back, making her yelp in pain. She dropped her wand and he leaned down to grab it, still holding her arm behind her back. "Now, let's talk for a little bit."

"There's nothing to talk about," she snapped, rubbing her wrist as Malfoy released her arm. He twirled her wand in his hand as he paced around the room in just his drawers.

"Let's see. The last time I saw you, you threw a fireplace poker at my head and screamed that you never wanted to see me again. You broke it off with absolutely no explanation. Since we haven't talked in six months, I'm sure you've had some time to think of an excuse." Malfoy tapped his finger against his chin, mocking her.

Ginny gritted her teeth and grabbed her purse off the floor, rummaging inside for her cigarettes. She couldn't deal with _him_ right now without a cigarette.

"Great habit," Malfoy quipped darkly.

"You got me started," Ginny snarled, turning to face him again.

"Really now? I suppose I also bought you weed, lit the bowl, and forced you to smoke that as well?"

"It's just pot. It's not going to hurt me." Ginny rolled her eyes as she leaned against the window sill.

"I don't like you doing it though," Malfoy stated, crossing his arms. Ginny snorted.

"And I care because..?"

Malfoy was standing in front of her in a flash, one hand holding her throat lightly.

"You should care," he hissed, his fingers flexing against her skin, "because I don't want you to end up some pathetic, worthless junkie, strung out on the streets and selling your body for drugs."

Ginny spat in his face.

"For the last time: fuck off," she said clearly, tilting her chin high. Malfoy tightened his grip on her throat, watching as fear crept into her eyes.

"I'd rather fuck you," he said lightly, looking down at her exposed tan legs. He smirked. "Oh, that's right. I already have."

"Leave," Ginny snarled, shoving Malfoy back with both hands. She lunged for her wand, and Malfoy kneed her in the stomach.

"You bloody...bastard," Ginny choked out, holding her abdomen with both hands. She looked up, murder in her eyes.

"I swear, Ginevra, I will put you in a full Body-Bind unless you cooperate," Malfoy explained calmly, tossing her wand up in the air and catching it. Ginny slumped onto the floor, head against the wooden boards.

"Talk," she spit out, her voice vibrating with rage.

"Why did you break up with me?" Malfoy asked in a relaxed manner, sinking down against the bedpost. Ginny gritted her teeth against the floorboards.

"You ruined my relationship with my family. They disowned me because they found out I was sleeping with _you_," she hissed, feeling her abdomen for any new breaks. "I have three nieces and two nephews, and I've never met them because I'm no longer associated with my family."

"That's unfortunate and all, but this isn't just my fault. You broke my heart," Malfoy stated in a neutral voice. Ginny looked up at him.

"You don't have a heart," she sneered, gesturing at her abdomen.

"I stayed with you for two years. I would assume that would mean I'm capable of caring."

Ginny sat up, leaning against the wall. She closed her eyes, attempting to stem her hate while she crossed her legs.

"How long have you been watching me?"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't been."

"How did you know I'd be at Wood's party?"

"Lucky guess," Malfoy admitted, standing up to search for his shirt. He pulled it off the ground, tugging it over his head. He froze when he felt a sharp tip nudge his Adam's apple.

"I want you to leave. Never, ever come back," Ginny threatened, shoving his trousers into his hands. "You ruined my life. You have thirty seconds. If you're still here after that I will kill you and use your blood to paint my house, I swear to God."

Malfoy nodded slowly, taking a cautious step backwards. He watched as Ginny lowered the knife to her side, staring at him with all the disgust and loathing in the world. The doorbell rang, startling them both.

"Wand," Ginny ground out, looking out of the window. "Now!" she ordered when Malfoy stayed rooted to the spot. He stiffly tossed her the wand, pulling his trousers up. Ginny glanced at her clock, letting out a string of curses.

"The kids I watch are here. You need to leave."

"You watch Muggle children?" Malfoy sneered, glimpsing the Muggle car parked in the driveway.

"It's my income. Get out," Ginny advised, staring daggers at Malfoy.

"Even for a blood traitor, that's a new low," Malfoy ridiculed, turning his back to leave.

Ginny curled her lip. There was a sudden _crash!_ as the heavy book end Ginny threw hit the wall mere inches from Malfoy's shoulder. He turned, eyes on fire. Ginny held her wand pointed at Malfoy's chest, eyes narrowed.

"You little bitch," Draco whispered, pulling out his wand.

"_Stupefy!_"

"_Sectumsempra!"_

Ginny fell back onto the floor, screaming as blood gushed from her chest. Draco smirked as he easily dodged the spell, loosely tossing his wand in the air. He then crumpled to the floor, face first.

"Malfoy, wake up you stupid bloody git!" Ginny cried, her stomach jumping into her throat as she watched her blood pool on the floor. Her tears coursed down her cheeks, stinging as they mixed with her blood. _She was utterly defenseless. _She began hyperventilating, inhaling deep breaths of air one after another. Her head flopped to the side as her eyes fluttered, rolling back in her head. The world became very bright, then quickly darkened.

* * *

><p>"You...foolish little...girl," Malfoy muttered to Ginny as he pulled himself over to her limp body. "You should know...not to trifle...with me."<p>

Severus had warned Malfoy not to ever use Sectumsempra unless he never wanted his opponent to rise again. Ginevra had pushed his buttons, and he knew she secretly loved seeing him enraged. She wasn't scared of him; that was an act to make him feel powerful. He'd been inside her mind before, knew how she set up her defensive acts.

This was the farthest he'd ever been pushed by the little witch, and he snapped. It was cowardly of her to throw something at his back, yet intentional not to hit him. She'd been a Chaser; she knew exactly how to aim. She missed him purposely, and that was what infuriated him. He taught her to mean it when she went to hurt people, and deliberately botching the throw made her weak in his eyes. The same thing had happened with her spell; her eyes had flicked to a spot over his shoulder, and he knew she didn't want to hit him. The only problem was that she had no idea he was going to hit her with such a dark curse. Malfoy wanted to cause her real pain, wanted her to know how bad their break-up had hurt _him, _since she seemed not to give a rat's arse about their failed relationship.

He knew she believe his anger was only because she wasn't his trophy to show off anymore, wasn't his call girl. She had no idea that he longed for her every night, that her eyes were imprinted in his mind whenever he blinked. And those thoughts made him sick with hostility.

Malfoy rubbed his forehead, glancing behind him. _Ah_. He examined where he had been standing before he fell, realizing that his position had been halfway in front of the mirror. The Stunning Spell had rebounded off the surface, weakening the spell but carrying it out nonetheless.

He turned his attention back to Ginny, mustering enough concern to kneel over her limp body and pass his wand over her chest.

"_Vulnera Sanentur"_, he murmured, watching as the blood ceased to spill. He passed his wand over again, noting that the edges of the cuts began to fuse together in thin, irregular lines. He stood, cleaning the blood off of Ginevra and himself with a quick spell. He easily picked her up, sliding one hand under her knees and the other supporting her upper back as he carried her to the bed. Malfoy unceremoniously dumped her on the bed, glancing back at her for a moment before heading downstairs.

He smoothed his shirt down, and mentally prepared himself to speak to Muggles.

"Hello Ginevra, is everything–oh! I'm so sorry, is Ginny available?" The young woman standing in front of him bounced a toddler in her arms.

"I'm sorry, she's come down with an awful...flu early this morning. Poor thing is violently sick, and she doesn't want to spread it to the children." Draco adopted an apologetic face as the woman fumbled with her telly-phone or whatever the contraptions were called.

"Not a problem, she's always watching the kids, it was only a matter of time before her immune system crashed. Give her my love and tell her to feel better." The woman turned with a small smile, patting the child's back. Malfoy took this as a sign to close the door and mutter a locking charm. He went back upstairs, observing the small up and down movement of her chest. Her eyes opened weakly.

"Why?" she groaned, closing her eyes tightly.

"So you can explain why you crushed every bit of me," he explained lightly, standing near the end of the bed.

"We were nothing," she said quietly.

"That's not true. We both know that."

"All we did was fight!"

Malfoy crossed his arms.

"Does it hurt to miss me?" Ginny shook her head. "Don't lie, it's beneath you."

"I'm not lying," she ground out, weakly pulling a pillow over her head.

"If it still hurts, you still care," Malfoy said quietly, turning on his heel and closing the door with a furious _bang._

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know your thoughts on this...it's supposed to be a very dark, very angst-y look at Ginny and Draco's relationship. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny let out a quiet scream. What would have possessed him to bring her to the brink of death, then quickly yank her away? It was some sick punishment, his way of telling her he still cared. _When would he learn that they would never work out? _Her brow wrinkled as she let her thoughts wander back to their relationship.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Ginevra, stop sulking," Malfoy drawled as he looked over reports, lounging in his desk chair.

"I'm not sulking, Malfoy," she retorted, frowning as she looked over George's letter. "He says that if our 'friendship' continues I'll be hurting them as well as myself."

"Bullshit," he snorted, scratching out a sentence with an expensive quill. He looked up at her, eyes smoldering. "I'm the only one who can hurt you."

"True love hurts," Ginny replied, setting the letter to the side as she rubbed her temples. She crossed her legs, scratching at her ankle as Malfoy signed the document with a flourish.

"Come here," he said, motioning to his lap. She got up from the couch, rolling her shoulders as she arched onto her tiptoes, reaching for the ceiling. Malfoy's eyes travelled from her toes to her hair, settling on her torso with a hungry look in his eyes. "You look delicious, love."

"Thank you," she murmured, settling on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her forehead against his. He attacked her lips ravenously, knotting his hands in her long, thick hair. Her hands pressed against his chest, nails digging into his shirt. He roughly tugged her head back, exposing her delicate neck. His kisses fluttered across her soft skin, and the occasional vicious bite made her moan.

"You belong to me," he muttered against her pulse, pulling back to look into her amber eyes. "Only me. Never forget that." He wrapped one hand around her upper arm, squeezing firmly. "Who do you belong to?"

"You," she whispered, pulling his face back to hers.

They were never intimate in public. They never held hands, never kissed, barely even acknowledged each other when others were around. But as soon as they arrived home they were all over each other, needing to feel each other's touch. It was a sick game they played, a game that assured both that their love was real.

"Ginevra?" Draco's voice was harsh, drifting into her musing. His grip tightened on her arm, yanking her quickly back to the present.

"Yes?" Ginny responded, gritting her teeth as she glared at him, pushing off his lap.

"Why aren't you listening to me?" He crossed one leg over the other.

"I was thinking. Am I allowed to do that?"

He glowered, standing up in a flash.

"Do not act cross with me," he threatened, slowly sauntering toward her. She took a step back, her gaze cool on him.

"You don't scare me."

Malfoy pinned her against the wall, lazily placing one hand above her head and the other at her waist.

"I should," he breathed, leaning close to her ear. She closed her eyes as she sank down the wall.

"Leave," she said quietly, twisting her hands together.

"No, I don't think so," Malfoy said as he sat on the edge of his desk.

Ginny began thinking back to her time at Hogwarts, when her family loved her and never worried about her wellbeing. She saw Fred and George laughing as they opened their joke shop, Ron beaming as Hermione accepted his proposal and kissed him, Bill gingerly touching his scars as Fleur helped Molly cook.

"Ginevra, did you hear me?" Malfoy's voice was dangerously low. Her face remained blank, happier in the past. He swiftly pinned her wrists above her head, straddling her and squeezing his knees into her waist. "I asked you a question," he growled into her ear.

"Yeah," she muttered, shaking her head and looking up at Malfoy. "Sorry. Let's go to bed."

Malfoy's brow wrinkled, then smoothed out as he stood up and tugged on Ginny's hand. He pulled her behind him as he nudged open their bedroom door with his foot. He went into the bathroom as Ginny walked to the closet. She shed her clothes slowly, leaving them in a pile before twisting her hair on the top of her head. She padded to the bathroom, wrapping her arms around Malfoy and pressing her bare chest to his back as he brushed his teeth. His shirt was off, and his hair stood on end as if he had raked his long fingers through it repeatedly.

"I'm sorry," Ginny murmured, her lips moving against his shoulders. His eyes were sad as he looked back at her in the mirror.

"What's wrong?" he asked, spitting into the sink.

"I'm not sure..I guess I just miss my family."

"I'm your family now," Malfoy said, turning to look down at Ginny.

"I know that, and it's great. I'm just so used to having at least seven people around at all times."

Malfoy rolled his eyes, gently placing his hands on Ginny's hips.

"Barbaric," he muttered as he dipped his head down to kiss Ginny's neck. She frowned, crossing her arms as she pulled away.

"My family isn't barbaric."

Malfoy quietly groaned and tipped his head back, staring at the ceiling.

"I know. Come on." He swatted her bum and turned her toward the door, steering her forward with his hand at the small of her back. She walked to the bed, crawling under the plush blankets and turning to face the wall.

"Ginerva, don't be mad," Malfoy drawled as he tucked his arms behind his head. She was quiet as her anger seethed, tears pricking at her eyes.

"I'm not," she said flatly, forcing herself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Ginny frowned, shaking her head as if to force the memories out. If he hated her, he should have let her die. But he didn't. Which meant he still cared. <em>"If it still hurts, you still care." <em>Malfoy's voice echoed in her head. Did she still care?

She groaned and threw her head back against the pillow, exhausted. Her eyes began to slowly droop, and the last thing she saw before falling asleep was Malfoy's pained face.

* * *

><p><em>She was nervously peeking at the mirror, arranging her veil and tucking a stray hair behind her ear. Her dress was like a second skin on her: tight, but sexy. Her flowers sat on the nearby table, a colorful splash in her plain, beige room. Molly stood behind her, fussing at the hundreds of buttons lining the back of her dress as Fleur, dangerously pregnant, sat in an armchair with Victoire on her lap. Lavender ran into the room quickly in just her bra, grabbing her dress before dashing out again. Hermione peeked out of the window at the gathering of people below.<em>

_"Are you ready darling?" Molly asked, popping the last button in place before straightening her own dress. Ginny nodded slowly, tilting her head to look at her sapphire earrings._

_"Nervous at all?" Hermione asked from the window, turning at look at Ginny._

_"A little," Ginny admitted quietly, shifting her gaze to her shoes. They were Narcissa's old shoes, worn only once. Malfoy's mother had come to enjoy Ginny's presence, and had graciously given the shoes as a gift. Ginny placed a hand gingerly on her abdomen, only slightly swollen. No one else knew, and Ginny would keep her baby's existence a secret._

_Molly went to join Hermione at the window, then turned to Ginny._

_"It's time," she said, eyes glittering with unshed tears. Fleur and Hermione stood up, grabbing their own bouquets. Fleur tugged on Victoire's hand, giving her a basket full of flower petals to toss on the aisle. Molly squeezed Ginny's hand, walking with her to the door as Lavender joined the other bridesmaids behind Ginny._

_The bridal party trooped down the long flight of stairs, all hugely smiling in excitement except for Ginny. Her face was collected, properly arranged in a cool happiness. Her cinnamon eyes roamed the vast hall, taking in the expensive pieces of art and decorations that were placed by an expert eye around the room. The group walked to the double doors at the back of the Manor, stopping as Ginny took a deep breath. The doors opened, and Ginny tilted her chin up to the sunlight, allowing a small smile to grace her face behind her veil. _

_Malfoy stood at the altar, hands wrapped in a skinny blonde's dyed hair. _

_Ginny dropped her bouquet, her mouth in a tight line. Everyone around her was smiling, tears in several women's eyes as they took in Ginny's beautiful form. No one recognized Malfoy and his whore. He turned, his eyes burning holes in Ginny's face. He winked, pulling the blonde's hips closer to him. _

* * *

><p>"No!" Ginny's scream woke her up. She was sweating, the sheets underneath her damp. "No." She placed a hand on her heart, willing it to slow down. <em>Just a nightmare. <em>She fisted the sheets beneath her, taking a deep breath. Her brow knitted together as she thought about her dream. She obviously still cared, as much as she hated to admit it. Malfoy was right. Even though she had tried to erase her memories of him with drugs and alcohol and other men, he was always at the edge of her mind. Damn him.

She gingerly swung her feet to the edge of the bed, wincing as her head began to swim. Looking down at her chest, she almost vomited. There were twisting wounds reaching from her ribs, across her breasts, and one that stretched to her neck. The lines were swollen, almost pulsing with blood that was held back by a thin layer of skin. She couldn't bring herself to touch them. She took another deep breath, forcing the bile down her throat. Stumbling to the bathroom, Ginny sank into the tub, struggling to pull the jumper off. She used her feet to turn the water on, sighing as the water cradled her sore body.

Confrontations with Malfoy always ended this way. It wasn't that they had an abusive relationship; it was more that they used pain to make their points stick. Ginny knew she would never hurt Malfoy permanently, and knew he would never do the same to her. Why he used Sectumsempra on her was a mystery. Was that what he felt when she broke up with him?

Ginny frowned, turning to rest her head on the side of the porcelain tub. She turned her attention back to the present. Obviously her kids and their parents had learned Ginny was unable to watch them today, but how? She stared at the sink. Had Malfoy actually talked to Muggles? He wouldn't. They were below him. He was confusing her, which was nothing new. The way he acted...he slept with her, almost teased her, became violent, then saved her. Why? Why would he let her live?

She sank under the water, bubbles escaping from her mouth and nose. The world was quieter, almost lifeless. What would it take to let go? Her kids would find someone else to watch them. Her family would never know she was gone unless Ronald decided to show up unannounced again. Malfoy...he'd find out, but would he care? She surfaced as her lungs began to burn. Water streamed off of her temples as she opened her eyes. Her fingers were pruned already she noticed as she lifted herself out of the tub. Ginny wearily pulled a towel around herself, gently patting her scratches. Her joints groaned as she stretched, walking toward her purse. She dug for her pack of cigarettes, lighting one with her wand. A cloud of smoke drifted away as Ginny exhaled, staring out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait, I've had MAJOR writer's block for the past few weeks. This is more of a filler chapter with a small glimpse into Ginny and Draco's past. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Three days later, Ginny's body was still aching from Malfoy's curse. It exhausted her beyond belief to run after the kids, and she kept forgetting to go to the Muggle store and buy snacks for them. Thankfully, today was an easy day. She only had Brandon, the baby, and Nik, the shy boy with worn clothes. Nik was quiet, playing with the massive amount of toys strewn throughout the living room while Ginny gave Brandon a bottle. A knock at the door caused Ginny to get up.

"I'll be right back Nik," she told the little boy tiredly, walking to the door while cradling Brandon. He nodded, stacking a few battered, colored blocks on top of each other and knocking them back down. She gave him a small smile and pulled the door open.

No one was there.

Ginny took a step outside, looking down toward the walk. No one. She turned, her brow furrowed, and saw an envelope tacked to the door. She grabbed it, flipping it over to see if there was any writing on the back, since the front was blank. None.

"Who could this be from?" Ginny asked Brandon quietly, bouncing him lightly as she went back inside. His big blue eyes stared back at her, blinking slowly.

Nik looked up at her briefly, then went back to playing. Ginny gently set Brandon down on the couch, tucking pillows around him as she sat next to him. She crossed her leg over the other, bouncing her foot up and down while she stared at the envelope. If it was bloody Malfoy again...

With a sigh Ginny ripped the envelope open, her eyes quickly scanning the small note written in what looked like her brother Charlie's handwriting.

_Muriel's dead. She left this for you. _

She blinked, rereading the note. She tried to shed at least one tear for her cranky, outspoken great aunt, but none came. Ginny traced each letter of the note, wondering if Charlie's scarred hands had shaken while writing to her, wondering if he missed her at all. She shook the envelope, tipping it to one side to reveal what was left for her. It was a delicate ring, most likely goblin-made. The band was thin, with a tiny, sparkling diamond secured in the middle. Impossibly delicate strands criss-crossed the large band, almost moving as they continued around the ring. It had to be Muriel's engagement ring, kept from the poor bastard who proposed probably a century ago.

Ginny slipped it on her right ring finger. It was much too large, and fell off when she bent her hand to admire the light on the diamond. She frowned as she leaned down and picked it up, tucking it into her trouser pocket. She never thought Muriel would die, and she never would have imagined that she would leave anything for Ginny. She never showed emotional attachment to her great-niece, and never affection. Ginny was puzzled, but grateful nonetheless for receiving such a beautiful piece of jewelry.

She turned her attention back to Brandon, picking him up and bouncing him on her hip as she walked to the kitchen. She grabbed a juice box, closed the refrigerator, grabbed her purse, and walked back to the living room.

"How'd you like to go on a field trip?" Ginny asked Nik, smiling as his eyes lit up. He nodded quickly, bouncing up and grabbing her hand as she walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"Hello, welcome to Diagon Jewels, how may I help you?" The witch behind the counter smiled at Ginny and the boys, her hands splayed flat on the glass counter.<p>

"My aunt left me her ring in her will, and–"

"Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss," the witch said, pushing out her bottom lip and giving Ginny doe eyes. "Time will heal that wound."

"Er, yeah. Thanks. I need the ring resized, it's huge on me." Ginny let go of Nik's hand and dug in her pocket, placing the ring on the counter. The witch snatched it up, tilting the ring to all different angles in order to catch the light.

"What a beautiful piece of jewelry. Do you know your size?" Brandon began to whimper, and Ginny turned her attention to him.

"No, but I–"

"Oh here, try this on." The witch grabbed a stunning ring sitting on a pillow nearby and seized Ginny's free hand, putting the ring on her left hand with surprising gentleness, given her frantic manner. The fit was perfect, and Ginny angled her hand to show Nik. His mouth opened wide, as did his eyes.

"It's so pretty Miss Ginny," he said in awe, staring at the ring.

"Ah," the witch looked up, flashing a smile at a man hovering in the corner, "Mr. Malfoy. I just needed to borrow your ring for a moment, someone already has their eye on it and will most likely buy it–" Both the sales witch and Ginny jumped as the door to the shop was slammed shut, shattering the glass in the top half. Ginny grabbed Nik's shoulders and pulled him to her hip, rubbing his back as she bounced Brandon softly.

"I am so sorry!" The young witch dashed out from behind the counter and fixed the door with a quick flick of her wand. Ginny nodded, biting her lip as she stared at Malfoy's ring. It was an engagement ring, and Ginny couldn't help but wonder who it was for. She slowly tugged the ring off, replaying the flash of pain that reflected in Malfoy's eyes when he saw it resting snugly on her finger. _Could it have been for her? _

"When can I pick up my ring?" Ginny asked the witch, glancing at Muriel's ring on the counter. The witch picked it up, rapped Malfoy's ring gently then tapped Muriel's ring with her wand as she muttered a quick spell.

"Here you go. Take good care of it, it's a beautiful ring." The sales witch gave Ginny a small smile as Ginny put her ring on her right hand while balancing Brandon in her left arm, grabbing Nik's hand after she finished and headed toward the door.

She saw the witch wave out of the corner of her eye and snorted lightly, pushing the newly repaired door open. Ginny squinted in the bright afternoon light and turned to the left, tugging Nik along with her.

"Miss Ginny," Nik whispered, pulling at Ginny's hand.

"What is it Nik?" she asked absentmindedly, dodging through the thick crowd of people.

"Thescaryman'sback," he mumbled. Ginny stopped, looking down at him.

"What did you say, sweetie?" she crouched down to look Nik in the eye. He was looking down at the cobblestones, shuffling his feet.

"The scary man. He's behind you."

Ginny set her mouth in a thin line and looked behind her. Malfoy stood in the middle of the crowd, people walking around him like he was a boulder in the middle of the river. He sneered at her, his silver eyes on fire as he crossed his arms over his chest. His wand peeked out from the crook of his elbow, just like a serpent ready to strike.

She stood up slowly, pressing Nik to her legs and Brandon to her body.

"What do you want?"

"Whose whore are you now?" Malfoy asked with a curl of his lip, taking a step closer.

"What the hell do you mean?" Ginny covered Nik's ears with the side of her leg and her hand.

Malfoy jutted his chin toward Ginny's hand.

"The ring. Who's the poor bastard?" She curled her fingers into a fist, and stared at Malfoy with hatred.

"I'm not engaged, you stupid git," Ginny hissed with disdain, taking a small step backwards. Nik followed her, now clinging to her leg tightly.

Malfoy's facade fell for a second, but then he twisted his face back into a sneer. His arms fell back to rest loosely against his sides, his wand held stiffly in his hand as he glowered at Ginny. He took several quick steps while she stayed rooted to the spot, barely breathing. _We're in public. He wouldn't dare to hi–_Malfoy's hand snaked up to grab her chin, tilting her head up to look at his fuming face. He bent his head down, his lips inches from her ear.

"You look gorgeous, love," Malfoy purred into her ear, running his finger down her back. She shivered and took another step back, holding the kids against her. She gave a sickening smile, then held the children to her as she Apparated back to her house.

* * *

><p>"It's okay, he's gone now," Ginny quietly told Nik as she unlocked the door and set Brandon down in his bassinet. Nik took a tentative step into the house and pulled on the handle to close the door. He looked up at her with startling green eyes.<p>

"Who is he?"

"He's...an old friend," Ginny answered with a sigh, though she shuddered at the comfortable sound of the word.

"He scares me," Nik stated as he moved back to the toy chest.

Ginny crossed her arms and stood straight, stretching her back with a deep breath. She rubbed her head, feeling a migraine coming on as she walked to the kitchen. She chewed her lip as she leaned against the counter, staring out the window. Why was Malfoy popping up in her life again? Was he stalking her? Could he be still in love with her? He did have a very expensive, very beautiful engagement ring that he seemed adamant upon selling, but that didn't necessarily mean it was for her...did it?

A light tapping against her window shook Ginny from her thoughts. She glanced toward the living room as she walked to the window, making sure Nik wouldn't be able to see the owl. She knew most parents would think the stories their children told about magic were just their imagination, but if a parent ever questioned her about a child's owl sighting she wasn't sure how she could explain _that_.

The small owl squeezed inside before Ginny could open the window fully. It twisted its head, staring up at her quizzically as she stared at the paper attached to its leg. She had written the Daily Prophet several times, and it seemed as if they didn't want to accept the fact that she actually didn't want the paper delivered.

Ginny grudgingly dug for a Knut in her purse, slipping it into the owl's pouch and grabbing the paper. She watched as the owl flew away, then glanced down at the front of the Prophet. She sneered and threw the paper onto the counter, walking back to the living room as the doorbell rang.

She opened the door and made pleasantries with Brandon's mother for the next ten minutes, finally waving goodbye and shutting the door tightly. Nik sat up at her presence, a picture book spread in his lap.

"Can you read to me please, Miss Ginny?" He looked up at her with wide eyes, a shy smile on his face. Ginny smiled back and sank into the couch, patting the cushion next to her.

An hour later, seven books had been read and were stacked in a messy pile next to the couch. Ginny glanced at the clock for the fifth time. Nik's parents were later than usual.

"Honey, do you know who's picking you up today?" Nik yawned and nodded.

"My mummy is." Ginny frowned and nodded, sighing as the doorbell rang. _About time_.

"I'm glad you're here, Nik is pretty tir–" Ginny chattered as she opened the door, glancing back toward Nik.

"Hello, Ginevra."

She froze, turning her head slowly to look up into Malfoy's cold, silver eyes.

"What part of 'leave' didn't you understand the first time?" Ginny hissed as she went to close the door. Malfoy firmly stuck his foot in the gap between the door and the outside world, smirking as he looked down at her.

"See, I like being around you. I like to see you get all hot and," he glanced down her shirt, licking his lips, "bothered. And, most of all, I like it when you..." His voice dropped to a whispered, and his account of their night together made Ginny blush a deep red.

"You scare Nik. I hate you. You, therefore, need to leave," Ginny said slowly, forcing the door shut. She turned to Nik, taking in his tiny scared face. "I'm sorry sweetie. He's gone now, so don't worry."

Nik seemed to be fighting something inside himself as he stood there, staring at the solid wood door. He finally took several tense steps to it, yanking backward on the handle to open the door and reveal Malfoy still standing on the stoop.

"Say sorry to Miss Ginny." Nik stared up at the boy with such fierceness in his eyes that Malfoy cocked an eyebrow and glanced at Ginny.

"Er, no."

"You hurt her feelings. Say sorry." Nik reached up quickly and tugged at Malfoy's sleeve, pulling him inside. Malfoy stumbled, catching himself as he stood as close to the door as possible.

"Sorry," he muttered, staring at a spot above her head. She stared at him, then turned on her heel to the kitchen. Her hands were shaking as she pushed open the door, walking straight to the drawer where her cigarettes were hidden. She fumbled with the top of the box, dropping them on the counter.

"Stay with him until his mother actually remembers to pick him up," she ordered as she heard the door swing open behind her.

She could smell Malfoy's cologne, or aftershave, or whatever he was wearing; it filled the room, making it hard to breathe. She pulled open the door to the back, leaning against it as it closed. Tapping her wand to the tip of her cigarette she inhaled deeply, the smoke calming her immediately. Malfoy's shadow appeared on the grass through the window, a distorted interpretation of him. She closed her eyes, seeing his mouth, his eyes, his arms...he had apologized. It was forced, but still, it was an apology. Ginny took another drag, holding the smoke in as she stared up at the sky. What the fuck was she doing with her life?

She stared up at the night's sky for a few more minutes, then stubbed out the cigarette butt and went back inside. She paused at the door, listening. It was quiet, and she assumed Nik's parents had finally picked him up. Pushing open the door, she scanned the living room. Malfoy was lounging on the couch as if he owned it, and Nik didn't appear to be in the room.

"His father came to get him. Apparently his wife didn't remember or something like that..." Malfoy explained as he stared at his fingernails intently.

"Fantastic. You can leave now." She walked up the stairs, not looking at Malfoy.

She placed her hand on the door to her bedroom, closing her eyes as Malfoy's face flashed through her mind. She jumped when his hand roughly grabbed her waist, turning her to face him. He pinned her against the wall, staring into her eyes.

He pressed his arms against the wall behind her, caging her in with his lean body. His breath was light as it ghosted across her cheek.

"Is it true?"

She stayed silent, staring up into his face. She saw his eyes soften, touched with pity as he gazed down at her. Dammit, she hated that look.

"Did he rape you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Very long chapter, but I wanted to get some background stuff in as well as extra bits to make the story flow...I love how it's going, but if something obviously doesn't make sense let me know. Sorry for the wait on the update. Enjoy loves!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_"Did he rape you?"_

Malfoy's question hung in the air, a heavy wall coming to settle between them.

"You'd like to know, wouldn't you? Give the _Prophet_ another story to run, maybe something better than 'Four Years Later: How Ginevra Weasley Is Coping'?" Ginny hissed at Malfoy, shoving him out of the way.

"So he did, didn't he?" Malfoy stood straight, his fists clenched at his sides as Ginny slowly turned at the top of the stairs to face him.

"Yes," she sneered at him, holding the railing between her hands tightly, "Harry Potter raped me. Happy now? Going to go and tell all your friends about it?"

Malfoy closed his eyes briefly, then opened them, shifting his gaze to the ceiling.

"Why?" His deep voice–usually harsh–was soft.

She shrugged bitterly.

"I didn't want to marry him. He didn't like that very much, and since we hadn't fucked yet he probably thought that me experiencing him would make me change my mind."

Malfoy leaned back against the wall, his cool demeanor returning.

"No one thinks you're weak or pathetic because of it."

Ginny snorted and rolled her eyes, leaning against the railing of the stairs.

"I don't really give a shit what people think about me. I don't want pity. I hate the looks people give me every time a new story comes out." A tear rolled from her eye, down over her cheek, falling onto her chest. "He, on the other hand, loves giving interviews and changing the story every goddamn time." She sank to the floor, hugging her knees to her chest.

Malfoy took in her exhausted, terrifyingly skinny frame and tried to force away the sympathy for her that came over him.

"Do you, er, want to talk about it?" She tilted her head to look up at him.

"Do you want to listen?" He shrugged, forcing an indifferent–almost bored–look to cross his face. Inside, however, he was furious. His anger at Potter swelled up like a wave threatening to break at any moment.

"We'd been dating for about two years, and it was fantastic. Being on the arm of the Golden Boy at all times, having all these girls jealous of me...it was great. He spoiled me rotten, giving me presents almost every day: bracelets, trinkets, shoes. God, I loved the shoes he bought me. They were so expensive, so well made...nothing like what I was used to." She blinked roughly, staring into the past. "He brought me out to dinner one night, to my favorite restaurant that I knew he didn't like, but he still dealt with it because I liked it. He got us a little private table, set up with candles and curtains and white rose petals sprinkled everywhere.

"I thought he was trying to make up for the fight we'd gotten into earlier that week. He'd accidentally thrown out a set of earrings that my Mum gave me because they were wrapped in paper. He said he'd buy me new ones, but they were irreplaceable to me. After we ate I saw him slip out a box from his trouser pocket, and I thought he'd bought me new earrings. Then he got down on one knee in front of me and opened the box, while asking me if I'd be his wife. I remember covering my mouth because I almost said yes. I hesitated, and he immediately knew I didn't want to be married to him."

Ginny was crying now, her face damp yet emotionless. She laced her fingers together and squeezed them tightly.

"His face just dropped. He was furious, and he yanked me up by my wrist and Apparated us back to our flat. As soon as his feet touched the floorboards he threw me onto the floor and began tearing my clothes off. I fought him back, but he was so much stronger than me." A small whimper escaped from her as she took a deep breath.

"He was _so_ angry. I was terrified. He was screaming at me, asking me why I didn't love him. I did love him. How couldn't I? We were basically paired off from the first time he stayed at the Burrow. He grabbed my wrist, hard, and slammed it into the floor. I was crying, I was hysterical, but it didn't matter to him. He raped me, and after he was done defiling me, he laughed. He laid on top of me and laughed. I was covered in sweat–my sweat, his sweat– and my tears. Then he spit on me. He spit on me and said I was no better than the dirt he wipes off his shoes."

Ginny stared at the floor, tears falling rapidly from her empty eyes. She looked up at Malfoy, expressionless. His jaw was clenched tight, the veins and tendons in his neck shockingly apparent.

"That...fucking bloody prick." The anger in his voice seemed to radiate throughout the house, shaking the floors and the walls. "He deserves to die like the animal he is."

Ginny gave a sad laugh. "He won't ever get what he deserves. He's the Chosen One. He killed Voldemort. People idolize him. Do you know how many damn godchildren he has? People love him."

"That's not fair," Malfoy stated loudly, punching the floor with one fist. "Why should you suffer just because he's famous?"

"Exactly," Ginny responded grimly, her cinnamon eyes locking with Malfoy's silver ones. "He's famous. I was just his whore."

"You're not a whore."

"You obviously don't know me very well," she said lightly, a sad smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "I shag anyone who breathes, really."

"I don't believe you. You have standards, and so do I. I wouldn't date a common whore."

"Believe what you want," she responded as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hands. She pushed herself up from the floor, grabbing onto the railing as she lurched forward. "Stupid wonky step," she muttered to herself as she walked down the staircase, grabbing her cigarettes from the counter as she passed. The cool night air rushed to surround her as she lit the fag.

"I don't know why you smoke," Malfoy said as he slid out from behind the door. She turned to look at him, the tracks of her tears still glittering on her face.

"It calms me down. I have a pretty stressful life."

"It'll kill you."

She rolled her eyes and blew a steady stream of smoke into his face.

"If only."

She took another drag and stubbed the butt out with her toe, watching it disappear into the grass. She looked up at Malfoy, taking in his button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his sharp cheekbones, his clenched jaw. She took a step forward, placing her hands on his firm chest.

"Ginny, no. You don't want to do this." Malfoy crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at her. She bit her lip as she looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"Yes, I do," she murmured as she stretched onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips firmly against his. Malfoy arms quickly snaked around her small waist, pulling her closer to his body. She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, claiming him as her own.

He stumbled as he walked backward, shoving the door open with his heel while Ginny dug her nails into the tender skin of his neck. His hands trailed down to cup her bum as he lifted her by the hips onto the counter behind them. He felt her legs wrap around his waist, her fingers grasp at the tiny hairs at the nape of his neck as she shifted her mouth to his jaw, leaving tiny butterfly kisses in a path down to his collarbone. He grabbed at the front of her trousers, tugging them down to expose her lace knickers. She pulled his face down to meet hers, feverishly kissing him as his hands slipped up her shirt. She shivered at his cool touch, and sat up, hooking her hands together behind Malfoy's neck as he carried her to the stairs.

He leaned down, setting her on the steps as he squared his shoulders above her.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, his throaty voice thick with lust.

"Yes," she breathed, her dark eyes lidded, "positive."

He nodded quickly and gave her a deep kiss as he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, carrying up the dark stairs while her nimble hands worked at the buttons on his shirt. He got to the top of the stairs with her and pressed her back to the wall, gently letting her down while his hands slid up her body.

She shivered as he tugged her shirt off, throwing it onto the floor as she hooked her leg behind his knee, pulling his body closer to hers. She pressed her hips into the bulge of his trousers, smirking as he groaned lightly and ran his fingers down her bare back. She sighed and arched her back, pressing her chest to his as his hands grabbed at her hips, only centimeters of space left between their bodies.

He pulled her toward the door to her bedroom, kicking it open. The hollow sound of the door hitting the wall echoed through the large, empty house, and gave Ginny shivers as she fell onto the bed, pulling Malfoy with her. He put his weight on his arms, holding himself above her as their lips met again. She pushed his shirt off, letting it fall next to them as he slid his hands under her back and rolled to the side, pulling her on top of him.

Ginny straddled him, leaning down to feel his muscled chest and stomach as he tucked his hands behind his head, smirking up at her.

"I missed you," she said softly, hiding her expression as she played with the button of his trousers.

"I missed you too," he said, a coy smile playing on his lips as she unzipped his trousers, "as you can see." She shot him a smug smile, then rolled next to him as she quickly took off her pants. He grabbed her waist, pulling her back on top of him as she slowly began to gyrate against his throbbing erection. He groaned, reaching up to cup her breasts in his hands as she twisted her arms behind her and unsnapped her bra, flinging it onto the floor. He sat up, his abs rippling as his mouth attacked a peaked nipple, her head thrown back in ecstasy.

Ginny's hands found their way to Malfoy's soft, thick locks of hair and grabbed onto them tightly, allowing a small moan to escape her mouth as Malfoy shifted his attention to her other breast, the cool air in the room like a gentle wave against her wet nipple. She could feel his smirk against her breast, and tugged on his hair to pull his face up to hers.

"Don't laugh, you prat," she whispered as he winked and dipped his head down to her neck. He bit her thin skin lightly, hearing her groan as his lips travelled to the crook of her neck and shoulder.

"You taste so sweet," he murmured lightly as she tilted her head down, her nimble fingers following the thin trail of hair from his stomach down into his boxers. He bit his lip against her skin, suppressing a groan as her hand snaked under the waistband. She flashed a coy smile down at him as he cupped her breasts again, falling back against the bed as she shifted her grip on his member.

"Oh, Ginny," he groaned as she pumped her hand up and down, biting her lip as he grabbed her hips. He gently pushed her hand away and pulled her down on top of him, kissing her deeply before shifting her body onto the bed. He kneeled between her knees, hooking two fingers under the waistband of her knickers and slowly pulling them down her legs and over her feet, flinging them onto the floor. Her hands were shaking next to her body as he held himself over her. He looked into her eyes, dark brown meeting silver, then plunged into her warm core.

She moaned loudly, her legs wrapping around his waist as he thrusted again and again, each time focusing only on the girl writhing beneath him.

"Oh gods, Malfoy," Ginny moaned from underneath him, sweat rolling off from her forehead and disappearing into her tangled hair.

"No," he grunted, his fingertips inching toward hers, "not Malfoy. Say my first name."

She bit her lip, knowing he was testing her. Her concentration was upended by a deep thrust that sent shivers up her spine and made her see fireworks as she squeezed her eyes shut. She took a deep breath, trying to hold in the moans that were threatening to burst through from her lungs as Malfoy thrusted again.

"Say...it," he panted, lacing his fingers with her. He gritted his teeth as she closed her eyes and gave one final thrust.

"Draco!" she screamed, squeezing his hand as her back arched, her chest pressing against his while he groaned and fell onto her, filling her with his come. Her body shook under his, and all he could do for a few moments was to lay carefully on top of her, his head tucked into the crook of her neck while she panted.

Her breathing finally returned to normal, as did his, and he rolled onto his back next to her. She turned onto her side, pulling up the sheet to cover her body as she lay with her head resting on her hand. He turned to look at her, taking in her sweaty face and disheveled hair, the red blush of her cheeks and her heavy eyes.

"I, er, well...I want, um..." he leaned in toward her and gave her a lingering kiss on the forehead, whispering against her skin, "I want to protect you."

She furrowed her brows then gave him a small smile and pulled him in for a tender kiss.

"I know you do. I'm a big girl, though, so don't waste your time." She turned to face the window, her bare back to him as he lay back down on the pillows, numerous thoughts chasing each other through his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Anything you recognize is not mine. This goes for all of my chapters. **

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

**Ugh, school started last week and balancing that and work is really hard, sorry about the half hearted ending but I really wanted to get this finished. I'll try to update on weekends, so there will be a little bit of a wait. **


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny turned over as the early morning's light began to filter in through her window, squeezing her eyes shut. Her house was quiet except for the birds outside and Malfoy's sleepy breathing beside her. She took a deep breath, his musky scent filling her nose as his fingers lightly flexed against her hip. She willed sleep to come back to her, but knew it wouldn't as a cool breeze flitted in and caused her body to shiver.

Malfoy instinctively pulled her body closer to his and she stared at his face. His features were relaxed, brows smooth and eyes shut. His mouth was open the tiniest bit, his lips full. Morning stubble dotted his jawline, a light shadow that framed his face.

She felt her worries slip away as she took in his familiar face, felt the memories of his touch on her body. She leaned forward, barely touching her lips to his forehead before slipping out of bed and grabbing a robe from the floor. Ginny wrapped it around herself, yanking the tie tightly as she grabbed her cigarettes and went downstairs.

The dew was still on the grass outside as she leaned against the house and lit her cigarette. _Where did she want to take their relationship?_ Sleeping with Malfoy was fantastic, but did she really want to go back to their old ways?

* * *

><p>"Ginevra, there's another damn owl for you." Malfoy walked into the kitchen, gesturing up toward their room as he grabbed a piece of toast. She looked up from her notes, glasses askew on her nose.<p>

"Which owl?"

"A scrubby one. Probably from one of your dirt poor brothers."

"Malfoy, stop it." He moved toward her, sitting on the edge of the table and swiping his thumb gently across her cheek.

"You've got a spot of ink," he explained as she rubbed her temples.

"Thanks." She crossed her arms and leaned back in the chair. "I wonder what they want now."

"Probably warning you off again from me."

"Maybe I'll take their advice one of these days," she said cheekily as she stood up, heading toward the stairs.

"You'd better not," Malfoy said quietly, warning in his voice. Ginny looked back, her hand on the banister as her eyes locked with his. She broke the spell first, slowly taking the stairs up toward their room.

Malfoy was right. Ron's owl was perched outside her window, pecking at the frosted glass. A small piece of parchment was tied to his leg with a piece of twine. She opened the latch, catching the note as the owl zoomed around the ceiling.

"Dammit," she muttered as she scanned the note in Ron's chicken-scratch handwriting. He missed her, Malfoy was a git, she hasn't met Rose yet...the attack on their relationship was the usual. There was a small photograph tucked behind the note featuring baby Rose. Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes as she slipped it into her pocket.

She balled the note up and tossed it into the trash, clucking lightly to grab the small owl's attention. Ginny guided him to the window and closed it quickly behind him, looking down as the owl looked back at her with a hurt expression on his face.

"What did that one say?"

"The usual," Ginny replied, her arms wrapped tightly around her tiny waist.

Malfoy placed his hands on her hips from behind, resting his chin on top of her head as they looked out the window.

"Are you okay?" His voice was soft and concerned.

"I'm fine. I'm just...sick of everyone judging us."

"By everyone, I assume you mean your family. No one else cares." She turned around angrily.

"Everyone cares! We're not supposed to be together! I was supposed to marry Ha–Potter. I'm supposed to be with him."

Malfoy's face twisted into a sneer as his grip tightened on her hips. He stared at her, brows furrowed in anger. With a quick shove she found herself flying back onto the bed.

"You're supposed to be with me," he hissed into her ear as his hand trailed lazily along her hip, the other wrapped loosely around her tiny wrist. She glared at him, her lips tight as anger filled her eyes.

"Let me go," she spat, wriggling from under him. He kept his position, pinning her body down with his. She bit her lip, glaring through her eyelashes up at him. He rolled his eyes and bent his head down to kiss her neck gently.

"Don't be mad, love. It was a joke," he murmured against her pale flesh. She jerked away from him, rubbing her wrist as she stood up.

"I'll be back later," she muttered as she grabbed her cloak and Apparated on the spot.

* * *

><p>Their relationship had been dangerous, both toying on the edge of perpetual anger with every remark. She flicked her cigarette, taking another drag before stubbing the butt out on the damp ground. Her thin arms wrapped around her waist, feeling her ribs through the thin robe. He obviously cared for her, but why the anger and pain? The answer came quickly: they were both strong personalities that clashed frequently. He wanted to be the dominant one, the protector. She wanted to be independent, to prove she didn't need anyone but herself. Their relationship was long-winded, every aspect of their lives entwined with their previous love.<p>

Ginny set her lips as she made her decision. Her expression was blank as she slowly climbed the stairs, running her hand along the old wooden banister. The door to her room squeaked quietly as she gently pushed it open. Malfoy was sprawled on the bed, his breaths measured and even. The sun was a bit stronger now, and it cast a light golden halo around his hair.

She closed her eyes and kicked the bed. "Get up."

He started, his grey eyes opening then squinting up at her.

"No. I'm sleeping."

"Get out of my fucking house right this second," Ginny said quietly as she walked to her dresser and picked up her wand. Malfoy shook his head and stretched, pushing himself up to a sitting position. He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be a child, Ginevra. I'll leave when I'm good and ready."

Ginny climbed onto the bed and straddled Malfoy, touching her wand to the skin between his eyes.

"You'll leave within one minute or I'll blast your body through the wall."

"That'll be a costly fix," Malfoy muttered as he shifted out from under her. He grabbed his trousers and quickly buttoned them, then shrugged on his shirt as he grabbed his wand. "Bye, love."

"You bloody prick," Ginny hissed to the now-empty room as the _pop! _of Malfoy's Apparation sounded through the room. She immediately grabbed the blankets and bundled them together, walking briskly to the Muggle washer. She stuffed them all inside, turned the knob and sank against the cool machine as it began to fill with water.

Malfoy stirred something inside of her, something no man had every made her feel. It wasn't just sexual; he pushed all her buttons, everything that made her tick. He made her mad, sad, excited, elated. He made her want to have a future. That had all changed when Ron decided to show up at her house on Valentine's Day. Malfoy had actually cooked for her, and they had barely gotten a single bite in before he pushed all of the dinnerware to the floor and decided to have his wicked way with her. She was in the middle of screaming his name when Ronald pushed the front door open.

Her parents were shocked. Why would she have consensual sex with the man who raped her? They had been told by no other than Harry Potter himself that he had found her broken body in their flat, and Malfoy's ring lying next to her. They believed Malfoy had raped her, and famous Potter got away with his lie. Molly and Arthur were emotionless when they told her to never speak to the family again. She made her bed, and now she had to lie in it with her supposed rapist.

Ginny let out a breath slowly as she opened her eyes and blinked away tears. Potter's lies broke her down. He got away with everything, always appearing as caring and sympathetic when he had destroyed her. Malfoy had nothing to do with it.

The doorbell rang, and Ginny raised herself up to start another day.


End file.
